Never leave me
by Lola0cutie
Summary: When Shane and Claires relationship if failing and the couple are either fighting or kissing Shane gets a recording contract. What will happen when he leaves? SHORT STORY
1. Chapter 1

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

-Taylor Swift, Mine

Shane and Claire are nineteen. They live in the glass house with Michael and Eve. Claire has completed her time at TPU and is now working full time with Myrin which pays very well.

Only thing was that at the moment they were arguing all the time.

"Get off me Shane!" Claire screamed. He was holding her forearms and begging her to not leave. She wasn't leaving forever, she just needed air after Shane told me he thought i had slept with Myrin.

Shane let go but blocked her from leaving the kitchen.

Claire tried to skirt around him but he tried to wrap her in a hug.

"Do not touch me Shane." Claire stepped back. "Please stay away"

"Claire, I love you" Shane pleaded. "Tell me its not true"

"Shane, if i slept with Myrin why the hell would i come home and then sleep with you?"

"I don't know!" Shane clenched his fists. "Promise its not true"

**Claire p,o.v**

"Its not!" I was actually hysterical. I was crying and half laughing.

I went to walk out of the room but Shane reached for me again and i fell and hit my head on the door. I clutched my hand to my temple and slid down and sat on the ground.

When i moved my hand i saw blood all over it.

I didn't stop Shane when he got the first aid kit and dapped the blood away. When he was finished he lifted me up and carried me to bed. I cried as he wrapped an arm around me and i cried myself to sleep.

In the morning Shane was gone and i laid in my empty bed. I stood up and pulled on a white summer dress and brushed my hair. I looked in the mirror and saw the gash on my head. I tried to carefully hide it with my waist length blonde hair.

I carried my white and glittery sandals downstairs and stepped in to the kitchen to the smell of brewing coffee.

"I was gonna bring it to you in bed." Shane told me. He stepped forward and we gave each other the longest and tightest hug ever. When we let go it was just so he could move his lips to mine. We pulled apart and i smiled as i made us coffee. We worked around each other and laughed and joked in the way that we fell in love.

We ate breakfast on the sofa, kissing in between bites of toast.

"I love you" he told me as he brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

"I love you too baby" i kissed his cheek softly.

"I have something to tell you" he turned to me and held my hand. "I'm leaving" I stared at him, unable to comprehend his words.

"I got a recording contract baby." He smiled as he said it so i returned a shaky smile. "I'm coming back, i promise"

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow"

We spent the rest of the day being together just hugging, kissing and spending time with each other. I cried as Shane gave me the biggest kiss ever and a tight hug and he promised that he'd be coming back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_-Daniel Powter, bad day_

Once Shane left eve and Michael dragged me inside and sat me on the sofa. "Claire?" Eve rubbed her hand against my leg. "The cut on your head. Did Shane hit you?"

"No! We were arguing and i dodged him to get away and i tripped and cut my head." They didn't look convinced. "I promise"

I felt empty without Shane but i hid that inside i was dying.

"Hey Claire! Dinner!" Eve knocked on my door. I wiped my eyes and came down. The smell of pizza filled my senses and suddenly i felt sick. I ran upstairs and puked over the toilet. Eve had come up and held my hair back and was now looking at me worryingly as i brushed my teeth.

"Claire, when was your period due?" She asked.

"Last week but i think its just late..." My voice faded out as i realised.

Eve and i went to get a pregnancy test which revealed i was pregnant. My hands were shaking as i lay down on my bed slowly.

"Oh My God" i said. My emotions were a mix between happy and sad as Eve started talking about baby names. "Eve, i don't even know if i'm keeping it"

"Hey, think it through first. You need to call Shane and Michael" She smiled as she kissed my forehead. She didn't included my parents because they haven't contacted me since i left for TPU. They never really one hundred percent cared about me "Everything will be all right hun"

We went downstairs and i told Michael. He smiled and spun me around the room.

"Little Clairey's pregnant!" He kissed my nose as he put me down. "Have you told Shane?"

"I'll tell him when he calls" i said.

I decided to keep the baby. My tummy slowly started to expand and i was four months pregnant when i turned the radio on and heard Shane's voice.

"You were in college working part time waitin' tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?

As we're lying on the couch?"

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

I put my arm around you for the first time.

I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

I say we'll never make your parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

I put my arm around you for the first time

I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

You ran out crying and i followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

I said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

I was sitting on the kitchen stool crying.

Shane hadn't called since he left. I was also crying because i knew this song was about us. Our ups and downs.

Michael and Eve had helped me and done the things with me which Shane should have done. They took me to my scans and told me i didn't look like a whale.

I was seven months pregnant when i opened the door and saw bags on the floor. I walked into the living room to see Shane standing there. His hair was in his classic look and he looked exactly the same. He had on an expensive pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

He looked at me and his face was shocked. I had on some leggings and a black vest which showed my bump out of the bottom. I then had a checked shirt which was red and blue hanging open over the topMy long waist length hair was down and straight and i had no makeup on.

I nodded at him slowly and his face lit up. I ran to him and he kissed me long and slowly. "I love you" i whispered as we pulled apart to breathe.

"I love you too" he kissed my neck and i smiled at him. "How many months are you?"

"Seven. I don't know if its a girl or boy though, i just call them bump" i put my hands on my stomach as i said it.

He put his hands over mine and kissed me again. I was aware of the front door opening but i didn't care. I only pulled away when Eve shouted "Shane!"

"Gothica!" Shane replied as they hugged. Then Michael gave him some manly hug/slap thing.

We ate dinner together and it felt like he never left. "Claire, you eat like a man" Shane said as he raised an eyebrow. I hit his arm.

"I'm eating for two" i defended.

"More like an army" he fired back.

"Oh shut it you"

He and I washed up together and he told me he was going to be back for good.

"Good, because we need you." I told him. "I can't even touch my toes"

"Well, i cam confirm that they are still there"

"Few, that is great to know" i said sarcastically. I felt a wave of nausea which Shane must have seen because he grabbed my elbow.

"Are you alright?" He guided me over to a chair and i sat down.

"I'm fine just-" I was interrupted by a stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Claire?" Shane was getting a bit frantic now.

I was panting and then i felt it, blood trickling down my legs.

I screamed and Eve came running into the kitchen. Shane lifted me up and Eve screamed at Michael to drive to the hospital. The car ride was scary and tense and then we arrived at hospital i was whisked away by doctors.

An hour later i was lying in a hospital room unable to cry anymore.

I had a miscarriage.


	3. Chapter 3

_I won't give up on us _

_God knows I'm tough enough _

_We've got a lot to learn _

_God knows we're worth it _

_-Jason Mraz, I wont give up_

Before Shane left our relationship was in tatters, we were on and off and hot then cold.

I thought this baby would help, build a bridge between us.

Lying in my hospital room I told the nurse to tell Shane that i wasn't ready for visitors yet so i could have alone time. The worst of the bleeding had stopped and they confirmed that my baby was gone.

I tried to sleep but i couldn't. I stood up in my hospital gown and walked towards the door. Shane, Eve and Michael were lying on chairs outside but Shane's eyes were open and he was staring into space. I walked out in front of him and his eyes locked on with mine. He stood up and wrapped me in a tight embrace as he kissed my forehead. I only realised i was crying when Shanes soaked t-shirt rubbed against my face.

We left the hospital and i was quiet the whole way home.

"Food anyone?" Eve offered to everyone even though i knew the offer was mainly to me.

"No thanks. I'm going to bed" i said to everyone.

I didn't eat for day and days. I had a banana or a slice of toast per day. Once my baby weight burnt off i became stick thin. Shane, Eve and Michael never said anything about it and our relationships with each other were as great as ever.

"Hey Claire, want to come to the shop with me?" Eve asked.

"Yeah sure"

We walked in the sunlight. It was a hot day so i was in a pink summer dress and sunglasses with my hair in a loose ponytail. I followed her up and down the food isles and kept declining when she offered me food.

"Biscuits?" She held a packet of chocolate digestives. "You can't turn down a chocky digestive"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry"

She sighed and we paid. The only thing i let her buy me was a pack of gum.

We were walking home when Eve looked at me and said. "I want you to go to a doctors"

"I'm fine. There's nothing wrong with me" i defended.

"Claire, you're super skinny." She put a hand easily around my wrist. "You haven't eaten in weeks"

"I'm not hungry"

"Thats the problem." She stopped and sat on a bench and i joined her. "It wasn't your fault Claire. Thousands of women have miscarriages"

"But millions get to keep their babies. It was my fault. The baby was mine to look after and i fucked it up" i wiped furiously at a stray tear. "That baby was meant to fix mine and Shanes problems. Make us a proper family."

"Claire. Shane loves you with all his heart. That baby would have been amazing to have but only you two can fix your relationship" eve smiled at me and i nodded.

We walked home holding hands and when we got back i told Shane i wanted to talk to him. He followed me upstairs and sat next to me on the bed.

I closed my eyes so i didn't see his reaction when i slid Alyssa's ring off of my finger.

"Claire?" His voice was hurt. I looked at him in the eye and took a deep breath.

"I'm letting you go" He looked at me oddly. "Shane. Look at me. I can't keep you here. I'm ugly and don't deserve you. You came back to me but i can't even get anything right."

"I don't want to go Claire." He held my hand and i brushed him off and stood up.

"Shane. You can do so much better then me. Find some glamorous and someone that will leave with you so you can fulfil your career. You only stayed with me because i was pregnant and then you felt bad." I was now crying buckets full.

"What about before the baby. We might have rowed but what about all the times you said you love me?" He came and stood behind me.

"I lied" i walked towards his bedroom door and he closed it and held me in his arms from behind.

"You're lying. You're trying to hurt me so that i leave you" he kissed my neck "It wasn't your fault Claire. You did absolutely nothing wrong. The sprog just decided he wasn't ready yet"

"Let go of me" i told him.

"Never" he spun me in his arms and kissed me with so much love and passion. He back me onto the bed and carefully laid on me. Clothes came off and we were making love. It wasn't to prove he loved me. It was so i could feel him close to me, as close as i could get.

"I love you Claire Danvers" he whispered in my ear he fiddled with a strand of my hair. He reached his hand into his side draw and took my hand. "Will you marry me?"

AUTHORS NOTE,

thanks for all the kind reviews so far it really does mean alot. And i know that having a miscarriage at seven months would actualy be a still birth but i didn't want Claire to actually have to give birth. NEW CHAPTER UP SOON xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright.

But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you?

Maybe he knew that when he saw me.

I guess I just lost my balance.

I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.

It was losing me.

-Taylor swift, trouble (the spoken part at the beginning of the music video)

"Yes" i answered as i jumped onto him and kissed him. The ring was silver and had a large diamond in. I pulled on my underwear and then grabbed Shanes top and we went downstairs together.

"Eve, Michael" i called.

They came and i held my hand out whilst Shane said. "We're engaged!"

Eve squealed and jumped up and down whilst Michael and Shane did some man slap thing. Michael then spun me around in the air and gave me a kiss.

"Hey, no kissing my fiancee" Shane wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me back to him.

"I could get used to that" i told him.

"Me too" he kissed my neck and i giggled.

"Well, Michael and I were about to go out. See you two later" Eve and Michael left.

"Well, what could my fiancee and i do in this time?" Shane asked me. "You hungry?"

I nodded and actually the first time in weeks i was hungry. We ate and laughed together.

We finished and washed up together and then went back up to my bed.

The next morning i was awake and cooking everyone breakfast. "Did he actually fuck you so hard that you got hungry?" Eve yawned as she walked into the kitchen.

"You don't want an answer to that" I winked at her and pushed up the sleeves of Shanes sweat shirt.

Michael was the next down and he grinned as i put a plate of food in front.

Shane came down soon after and he was highly impressed with my skills. I sat down and ate a tiny bit before going and getting dressed. I put on a white halter necked summer dress and i tied my hair in a bun on my head. I pulled on some flip flops and then looked in the mirror. I'd lost a lot of weight recently and my face was gaunt. I had to go to work today unfortunately.

"I'll walk you" shane told me as he walked into my room. He was in jeans and a normal t-shirt but he was so gorgeous.

And he was mine.

"You look beautiful" he told me as he gave me a hug. I kissed his cheek and his hands held mine and rubbed the ring slightly.

We left and stopped at coffee sense on the way there.

"My my, is that an engagement ring?" Oliver asked as he handed me my coffee. I smiled and nodded. "Wow Shane. You've scored way above your league"

When we were walking out Shane wrapped an arm around me as i sipped my mocha. "Thats true you know" he told me.

"What?" I asked.

"That i scored above my league"

"No its not. I think the exact same thing. You're famous! You should be with a model- not a scientist"

He pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me. His lips touched mine and gave me a coffee and shane flavoured kiss. "I love you Collins" i whispered.

"I love you danvers"

Myrin was in a happy mood today. He had me mixing human blood with animal blood. I had no idea what he wanted to find and i'm guessing he didn't either.

Michael met me outside today. "Shane got held back and didn't want you walking home alone" Michael told me.

"Ah okay" it was dark and i could understand Shanes worry. "How was work?"

"Fine thanks, the usual. How's the mad man doing?"

"Crazy, deluded but in a good mood today oddly"

At home eve had made dinner and Shane had just got in.

We had a movie might and watched a girly movie. We were all tired when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Michael climbed up from the sofa and opened the door.

"Hello?" I heard him say before he called me.

I stared at the man in the door and bad memories came back to me.

"Claire"

"Dad?"


	5. Chapter 5

I want your opinions! What do you want Claires dad to do whilst in town? Read my next chapter and review please!

i'm making my chapters slightly shorter so i can try and update regularly.

thanks for the support guys

xxx


	6. Chapter 6

Some day i will be strong enough

To lift, not one, but both of us

-Both of us, B.O.B and Taylor Swift.

I never told Shane the whole story between my dad and i.

They were things that only he and i knew.

"You've grown up so much" he told me as he smiled.

I wearily smiled and took a breath. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to visit you. Its late but tomorrow could we meet up. I'm staying in a little hotel on the edge" he told me. "Maybe you could meet me for dinner"

"Em, yeah sure." I nodded. "I'll bring Shane as well"

"Was he the one who opened the door?"

"No thats Michael. Shane's my fiancee"

"Oh okay. Tomorrow at seven maybe meet me?"

I closed the door and locked it and went back to the living room. Michael and Eve had gone to bed and Shane was clearing up the popcorn bowls.

"Whats wrong?" Shane asked.

"My dad. He- he used to hit me" i told him.

I sat down and told him that it started when i was twelve. He used to slap me or punch me when i was drunk. Thats why i was more then happy to leave there.

By the end Shane was cuddling me as i told hit that it started small and then got harder. "I used to tell my mum that i was getting bullied. Then he started getting drunk and my mum left us and then he hit me more. I started staying out late and then he stopped because he never saw me."

Shane wrapped his arms around me and then carried me upstairs. I put on some pyjama bottoms and a vest top and climbed into Shanes bed.

"I wont let him hurt you" shane whispered in my ear as he ran his hands threw my hair.

The next evening i was in a black skater dress which reached my knees and a pair of heels. My hair was scraped into a bun and Shane was dressed in a shirt and some skinny black trousers.

"You look beautiful" shane whispered as he caught me off guard.

"Thanks honey, so do you" i hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"Everything will be alright. Just you watch" he linked our fingers as we walked out into the car.


	7. Chapter 7

But the grass ain't always greener on the other side,

It's green where you water it

So I know we got issues baby true, true, true,

But I'd rather work on this with you

Than to go ahead and start with someone new

As long as you love me

-As long as you love me, (Big Sean's verse) Justin Bieber

We went for dinner at a nice restaurant. Shane paid even though my dad refused.

"You've got a lovely boy" my dad told me as Shane paid.

"I know. I'm lucky" i smiled over at Shane.

"He looks after you?"

"Yeah"

"Treats you right?"

"Yes dad. Other wise i would've left him" i turned my ring around my finger.

"Good." He placed his hand on mine. "I wanted to apologise Claire. I haven't been the best dad and i'm sorry."

"Its alright dad. You were going through a bad time"

"Thats the thing." He moved uncomfortably in his chair. "I'm in some trouble and i was wondering if you could give me a hand"

I stood up, picked up my bag and walked out.

Shane ran finished paying and ran out after me. He caught me around the waist and pulled me in a hug.

"Claire! Hear me out!" My dad came chasing after me.

"No." I said firmly as i faced him. "I let you run my life before. Not now. I'm happy!"

"I got in trouble! I took a loan out with-"

"Thats your problem dad." I took slow breaths. "Dad, i was pregnant. I had a miscarriage. Were the fuck were you?"

He looked sad as i turned and walked away.

Shane pulled me into a hug and brushed my hair with his hand. He kissed my forehead and drove me home. We made cups of tea and sat on the floor together.

"Here's to crappy dads" i raised my cup of tea and Shane did the same.

Eve p.o.v

Michael and i are more then friends but less then a couple. But i want more. I want him and i to be like claire and Shane. Happily in love.

Michael p.o.v

Eve looked gorgeous. Since Claire and Shane were going to meet Claire's dad i told her we'd have a night out. Eve smiled with her red lips and she brushed her dark curly hair to the side. She linked her arm with mine and i lead her out to the car.

"Were'd you want to go?" I asked. I really wanted to run my hands through her hair. CONCENTRATE MICHAEL!

"Erm, the drive in? That new movies on" she suggested.

"I think it starts at nine so do you want to have some dinner first?" I asked as i started driving in that general direction.

"That would be great" she hummed lightly to the song and i glanced at her and smiled. She was such a lovely singer.

We had some dinner our favourite chicken and burger place and we went to the drive in. The movie was alright but i got distracted. When eve laughed the way he head tipped back and the musical laugh was captivating. When the movie finished i had no idea what happened but we both sat and stared into each others eyes.

"Eve i have to tell you something" i plucked up the courage to say.

"Me too" she spoke softly. Her lips were so kissable.

"I think i love you" i admitted.

She looked shocked and i was about to say how i was joking when she suddenly smiled, lent forward and started kissing me softly and sweetly. When we pulled back for air she whispered in my ear, "i think i love you too"

SUGGESTIONS PLEASE

THANKS

xxxx


	8. Chapter 8

Head under water and they tell me

To breathe easy for a while

-love song, Sara Bareilles

Claire p.o.v

Life was good.

Which was good in morganville.

I was on the beach with Shane's arm wrapped around my waist and we were dancing. I loved beach parties and this was our fifth since the weather got so good.

Michael was spinning eve around and giggling sweetly as they moved to the songs. I was tipsy, but not drunk- yet.

"You look gorgeous" shane whispered in my ear and kissed my lips softly.

"You look handsome" i kissed him softly.

"That bikini is-"

That's when the screaming started.

I turned to see vampires that i didn't recognise running towards us. Shane pushed me protectively behind him as a man ran towards us. Shane through a punch but it was nothing to the vampire.

A hand wrapped around my waist and a vampire grabbed me, pulling me away. I screamed and kicked but it was no good. I saw Shane suddenl fall limp on the floor as someone covered his mouth with a cloth.

"Shane!" I cried but the person carrying me snapped at me to shut up. People were on the floor everywhere covered in blood. I saw some vamps with stakes in their backs. I saw Michael fighting a vampire trying to grab eve and that was my last sight before my world dimmed and someone turned out the lights.

SORRY ITS SHORT! I needed an update but i have ideas coming ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to **VAMPSWOLS4L. You gave me the idea and i really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Keep reading and reviewing. It means the world to me when someone says they like my story. **

**All my love**

**xxxxx**

In the morning i'll be with you

But it will be a different kind

I'll be holding all the tickets

And you'll be owning all the fines

-Birdy, Skinny Love

I woke up tied to a chair.

I looked around but my mouth was covered by tape. I saw Eve, Shane and Michael sitting on chairs in front of me.

"Claire!" Eve noticed i was awake first. "Are you alright?"

I nodded slowly even though my head killed. I shrugged my shoulder and raised my eyebrows trying to ask what had happened.

"I don't know babe" Shane used his most soothing voice.

I was never good in small places. I started thrashing as Eve, Michael and shane tried to get me to stop. My chair fell to the floor with a bang and the knots became undone.

I ignored the pain in my keg and i started undoing everyone else's knots hastily. I finally peeled the duck tape of my mouth and took several deep breaths.

I tried unlocking the warehouse door with no luck and i sat down on the chair frustratedly. "Boys, have you got your phones?"

"I'll phone the police" Michael started dialing the number.

"No, phone myrin" i took the phone and hastily put his number in. "Myrin, track this phone" i said before he could even say hello.

"Okay, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine" i took a deep breath. "Just hurry."

"Will do my Claire" he hung up.

I sat on Shane's lap and kissed his cheek. "I'll get you out of here" he whispered.

"I know." I kissed his lips softly. "I love you"

"I love you to-" shane started until another voice interrupted him.

"Sorry to intrude." I turned to see a tall guy probably Shane's age. I couldn't see him properly as he was standing in the shadow of the room but i could make o

"Chase?" Michael was shocked to see him.

"I thought you left?" Eve stepped into Michaels arms and he wrapped a protective arm around her. Shane did the same to me and i shrunk into his arms.

"I did. But then i checked you guys up online" he smiled looking directly at me. "And i saw this beautiful women" I didn't go to high school with everyone else, i moved in when i was sixteen. "Claire Danvers." The way he said my name made my skin crawl.

He stepped forwards and Shane pulled me protectively back into him.

"Shane shane shane" That Chase guy muttered. "You need to learn to share"

He moved unnaturally fast across the room and grabbed me and picked me up so fast i didn't know what was happening. He had pulled me into the shadow again and had my arms pushed into my side and was breathing against my neck.

"Beautiful" he whispered causing shivers to send down my spine.

Shane was about to jump forward but Michael grabbed his arm and held him back. "I was always jealous of you guys. You got the hottest girls, went to the hottest parties and still managed to get good grades. Thats why when i got changed i decided i would beat you at something."

"Chase, this isn't the way" Eve calmed him. "Arm wrestle or something"

Chase moved his head even closer to mine and took a deep breath. "You smell fantastic"

I cowered away from him but he moved closer. Next thing he picked me up and had me in the hallway. I could hear Shane shouting through the locked door and banging on it.

"Claire" He had me pressed up against the wall and he was leaning on me. "I want you so much"

"Please no" i begged.

"You will want me. You'll love me like you love Shane" he tilted his head to the side and kissed my neck as i whimpered quietly. He trailed his kisses to my lips and then kissed me with so much force it hurt.

He trailed his kisses down my neck and then stopped exactly on my vein.

"Your pulse is racing" He whispered.

I screamed as he bit my neck and suddenly Shane's shouts became louder.

I found myself blacking out of consciousness and my limp body fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

_When the skies are looking bad my dear_

_And your hearts lost all its hope_

_After dawn there will be sunshine_

_And all the dust will go_

_Skies will clear my darling_

_Now its time for you to let go_

_I'm gonna wake you up in the morning_

_With some tea and toast_

_-__Lucy Spraggan, tea and toast_

Oliver p.o.v

"We must find them" I said opening the council meeting. "That girl knows too much about this town"

"I don't think thats why they took her." Hannah Mosby spoke. "I think if they did they would've left the other glass house members."

"I agree" Amelie's crisp voice filled the room. Her grace and elegance was shown so easily through her speech. "They haven't left the boarders yet but why?"

"The police force had looked almost everywhere." Hannah pointed to a map in front.

We discussed more areas until i asked Myrin what he thinks. "I know where she is"

"What the hell?" I asked as i slammed my fists on to the table. "You, you imbecile. We've been here for an hour trying to figure out were they are!"

"You should've asked" Myrin's eyebrows burrowed slightly. "Doesn't everybody have a tracking device in their assistances feet?"

"How did you manage to fit that without her knowing?" Amelie asked looking humoured.

"Put it on a tip of a pin and she stood on it" Myrin smiled revealing his fangs.

Shane p.o.v

I collapsed on the floor hearing Claire's screams. I couldn't help her.

Michael took my shoulders and tried to calm me down.

When her screams stopped i began kicking and punching the door again.

"CLAIRE" I cried.

I slid down the door, my shoulders shaking. I buried my hands in my head and listened carefully. I was listening to the silence so hard my ears were ringing.

Eve and Michael did the same, waiting to see what happened. I was staring up at the ceiling when I heard Claire stir.

"Shane?" She sounded in pain.

"Shane's not here" Chase said to her. "I have a bed in one of these rooms, we could try it out?"

"DON'T TOUCH HER." I screamed and banged on the door.

"Too late Shane" I could hear Chase's smile in his voice.

Claire p.o.v

I throbbed all over from the loss of blood. Chase picked me up and whistled as he walked along the coridoor.

"Please don't hurt me" I whispered. "Please, let the others go."

"I will" He opened a door using his bum and placed me on a bed. He crawled over me slowly and planted a kiss on my lips. I pulled away from him but he began removing mine and his clothes. I was too tired to shake him off but i used all my strength to try.

"Claire, you're good in bed." Chase stood up and put his clothes back on. I struggled to do the same and backed as far away from Chase as possible. He smiled at me showing his fangs before backing out the room.


	11. Chapter 11

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

-Taylor Swift, Red

I flinched away from Michael.

I didn't mean too, he only went to place his hand on my shoulder reassuringly. Michael couldn't hide the pain from his face, he looked almost as broken as me. He recovered and walked away, leaving me sitting on my bed staring at the wall. We'd arrived home yesterday and i hadn't said a word to anyone since.

Last night I was too busy sobbing silently to talk. Shane held me and i felt warm, safe.

Since waking up and getting dressed in some tracksuit bottoms and Shanes old sweatshirt i'd sat and stared at the wall. Shane had to leave to go and talk to Amelie about what Chase had done.

I wouldn't have blamed him if he was avoiding me. I felt dirty even though yesterday i had stood in the shower for an hour.

Shane came back and he must have spoken to Michael.

"Claire babe" He came and sat next to me putting his hands on mine and making me look up at him. "I love you, you know that."

I mumbled a yes and Shane wiped a stray tear.

"I always will. What happened with Chase wasn't your fault. He's a sick and twisted vamp who needed help." Shane told me. I looked up at him and smiled slightly, god I loved him.

He planted a kiss on my lips lightly.

"In fact, after visiting Amelie i went to the church and i wanted to ask you if we could set a date for the wedding, in two months."

I couldn't contain her joy. I jumped up and hugged Shane with force and passion.

"I'm taking that for a yes" Shane chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

_I'll sing it one last time for you_

_Then we really have to go_

_You've been the only thing that's right_

_In all I've done_

-**Snow Patrol, Run**

* * *

**Claire p.o.v**

Pregnant.

I was pregnant again.

I wiped sad tears away from my eye.

I should've been happy. I should've been laughing and cheering.

But what if it wasn't Shane's baby?

It had been a month since our ordeal. Shane still blamed himself fully was was crazy because he couldn't have helped. I blamed myself as well, if it wan't for me nothing would've happened.

In the end it was Oliver, Myrin and Amelie's guards that saved us. Apparently something to do with a tracking device in my foot. I wiped my eyes and unlocked the bathroom door.

I looked in the bathroom mirror and wiped my eyes and hid the pregnancy test.

I walked downstairs and smiled as Shane kissed my cheek.

"You alright babe?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah" i kissed his lips softly. "I'm off to work"

"Okay, i'll pick you up later"

Pregnant

Pregnant

Pregnant

Every step i took, that was all i thought of. I twiddled my engagement ring as i walked into Myrins alley. All i ever thought of was 'trap door spider.' Some days he was in a every good mood but others he was in a crappy mood ordering me about. Somedays he believed that humans still ranked lower in the pecking scale to vampires but other days he was fine.

"Sorry I'm late Myrin" i told him as i pulled my lab coat on over my jeans and pulled on my goggles, definitely not the most attractive look i've ever worn.

"Little Claire!" He was in a very good mood today. "Could you start searching through those boxes please."

Now, you wiuld probably wonder why i didn't take off my lab gear, well thats because i couldn't deal with spider bites, acid spills and mysterious boxes.

I searched through and found bits of paper with scribbles on too messy to comprehend. Right at the bottom of the box was a picture of Myrin with Ada. I wonder if Myrin ever got lonely?

He lived by himself an

I didn't dare to ask him because last time i questioned him about his girlfriend, which he had killed, he freaked out at me.

When Shane picked me up i was tired. All day the same eight letters were swimming around my head. t.

"Shane" I looked at him.

"Yeah babe?"

"I'm pregnant" I looked away because i didn't want to see the look on his face. It would've been disgust. I have no idea how he could even touch me after chase. I couldn't even bare to think about it.

"That's amazing" He smiled at me. A grin which i hadn't seen in a long long time.

"What if- what if its Chase's" I stopped walking and let him take my hand and move my chin so our gazes met.

"Claire. Vampire's can't have children" He said like i should've known ow obvious it was. "We're having a baby!"

He picked me up and i laughed as he spun me around in the air. "Good we kept all the stuff" i giggled.

"I love you Claire, and our baby too" Shane kissed my cheek.

"I love you more collins, and our baby too"

I practically skipped home with my fingers intertwined with Shane's.

* * *

**_This is the song which inspired my story so here it is, just thought i'd put it in before i do my last few chapters. Watch the music video because it has me in tears._**

**_(Yes, i'm emotionally messed up)_**

**Taylor Swift, Mine**

You were in college working part time waitin' tables

Left a small town, never looked back

I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'

Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts

I say "Can you believe it?"

As we're lying on the couch?

The moment I can see it.

Yes, yes, I can see it now.

Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time.

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,

And there's a drawer of my things at your place.

You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,

You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes.

But we got bills to pay,

We got nothing figured out,

When it was hard to take,

Yes, yes, this is what I thought about.

Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?

You put your arm around me for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Do you remember all the city lights on the water?

You saw me start to believe for the first time

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Oh, oh, oh

And I remember that fight

Two-thirty AM

As everything was slipping right out of our hands

I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street

Braced myself for the "Goodbye"

'cause that's all I've ever known

Then you took me by surprise

You said, "I'll never leave you alone."

You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water

And every time I look at you, it's like the first time

I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter

She is the best thing that's ever been mine."

Hold on, make it last

Hold on, never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter

You are the best thing that's ever been mine.

Hold on, Do you believe it?

Hold on, Gonna make it now.

Hold on, I can see it,

Yes, yes, I can see it now.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Two months later_**

"I promise, you look perfect" Eve smiled at me. I looked in the full length mirror once more and did a full turn. My bump wasn't noticeable in this dress but i was when i wore a tank top.

My cream dress was strapless with a sweet heart neckline. It was under wired and structured at the top and it synched in at the waist. It had a bow at the and then it was puffy and ended at the knee. My heels were white peep toes with bows on the toes.

My hair was curled and the front was pinned back. I had a flower on one side which matched my bouquet.

I sat down and let Eve applied fake lashes and eyeliner and a pink lipstick. She took pictures whilst i laughed at her excitement.

"You look stunning Eve" i told her as she checked her makeup. She was in a yellow dress with a bustier top and loose at the bottom. It sat just above the knee. Her hair was pinned up and stunning.

Her eyes were glistening with tears which i dabbed and smiled at her.

"I love you Eve Rosser" I kissed her cheek and she hugged me.

"I promised myself i wouldn't cry." She told herself as she fanned her eye makeup.

She took my hand and we walked downstairs. Shane and Michael were at the b&b getting ready, no bad luck.

We walked outside and into Eves car, which was thankfully no longer a hearse since she crashed it. It was a white Mini, which was very cute. I pressed play on the CD player and 'Good Times' by Roll Deep came streaming through.

This was the song of our summer. At parties this was the main song played and i loved it.

Eve looked at me and laughed and we smiled as we pulled up at the church. We took a deep breath and Eve linked arms with me.

We entered the church which now had white lilies everywhere. I saw all of Morganville including Myrin, Oliver, Amelie, Richard, Monica, Miranda, Hannah, Jennifer, Gina, Sam and Jason as well as many others. I looked up to see Shane with a huge smile on his face. Michael was standing next to him looking equally as chuffed. Eve handed me to Shane and she pointed a newly manicured nail at his chest. "Look after her"

Shane nodded and casted his eye line to mine.

"You look... Wow" he smiled and kissed my cheek.

The service was beautiful and Eve broke her no crying rule pretty quickly.

"Claire Danvers" Shane started saying his vow. "The minute i saw you as you were walking to TPU I knew that you were the girl and everytime i see you i think of you with your ponytail and pink summer dress. You turned me down first time i asked for a date but sooner changed your mind. And by doing that you changed my life for the better and without you I honestly do not know what I'd do. You're my sunshine when i feel down and I will never leave you because you are my happiness, my sunshine, my love, my life and my forever. You are the best thing that's ever been mine." He slid the ring on my finger slowly.

The reception was equally as fabulous as the wedding. Someone had gone into the glass house and hung up lanterns and fairy lights and set up tables with white table cloths and flower displays on. Shane held my hand as we gazed around the scene. Friends were everywhere popping party poppers and smiling and laughing.

The food was fab and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I'd like to make a toast" Michael stood. Shane took my hand as Michael addressed everyone. "The minute i first met that guy i wish i'd walked away. Shane Collins used to get me in so much trouble in school and i did the same to him. We became more then friends, we became brothers, family. The minute Claire joined i watched Shane blossom from an annoying dick to the man that he is now, thank you Claire because if you didn't come along he may have burnt the house down or done something equally as immature. Look after him wish you guys the best and i hope you know that whenever you need a babysitter Eve is available. This is to the happy couple!"

We all raised our champagne flutes and smiled at Michael as he sat backdown.

Then the dancining started.

Our first dance was to 'I can't take my eyes off of you'

'You're just too to good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

You're like heaven to touch

I wanna hold you so much" Shane sung in my ear before twirling me.

"I love you Mr Collins" i told him.

"I love you Mrs Collins. Forever and always" He planted a kiss on my head and rested our foreheads against one another's.

We danced and laughed and later when it was getting dark Shane nipped to the loo. Amelie took my hand and danced with me.

"You are the best edition to ever come to Morganville Claire" she told me after complementing my dress. "The things you have done for this town are crazy and i owe a lot to you. Thank you" She kissed my cheek softly before returning to Sam.

"You know something" Shane said as he came back and put his hands on my waist.

"What?" I asked,

"I love you"

"I love you too."

"Forever and always." He kissed my cheek and put his hands on our baby. Our future.


	14. Chapter 14

_And you throw your head back laughing_

_Like a little kid_

_I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause_

_He never did_

_I've been spending the last 8 months_

_Thinking all love ever does_

_Is break and burn and end_

_But on a Wednesday in a cafe_

_I watched it begin again_

**_-Taylor Swift, Begin Again_**

* * *

** Claire P.o.v**

"Put it down" Shane told me as i carried a box of books into our new founders house, compliments of Amelie.

"Its light" i insisted him. He still took it off of me and pushed me back into a dining room chair and he lifted my feet on another chair. He kissed my tummy and returned to lifting boxes.

"Don't exert yourself" He called.

"I'm eight months pregnant, not disabled" I called back. Today was the day we were actually moving in! Michael and Eve had come to help and were now picking up some food whilst Shane and I began to unpack.

"But you're about to pop!"

That was true. I was currently wearing a navy and white striped long sleeve t-shit. The bottom bit revealed a bit on my tummy though and i had on navy jeggings.

"At least let me put the books on the shelf" i bargained. I hated feeling useless.

"Deal" He agreed. I got up and dragged the chair to our new bookshelf. I started taking books out and putting them in. I glanced through a few remembering the stories. Most were mine as Shane was more of a video gamer then a bookworm.

I smiled as i found one of my favourite books. Not just for the words but for the memories. I picked up 'The Fault In Our Stars' and flicked through it. A polaroid photo of Shane and I popped out.

It was the first time I met him. I was sitting in Morganville park next to the fountain. It was a beautiful day and I was in a vest and shorts. We were both fifteen and i was there to visit TPU to see if i wanted to go there. I had gone to the park to tan and Shane had approached me asking if we could take a picture with each other.

Her was fit so i said yes. He held it out and we both smiled. He gave it to me and we both sat down next to the fountain and spoke for hours.

I bumped into him the next year when i had just moved in to Morganville and he asked me out.

That was the start of everything.

I took the picture out and put it next to me as i put the rest of the books in. I stood up and searched boxes for blue tack and i walked up the stairs to mine and Shane's room. I stuck the picture in my scrapbook and smiled as i wrote the date on the photo '12th of June, Day we first met.' I remember the date because it was Morganville open day on the same day each year and strangers came into the town for 24 hours.

I finished the books and started the cutlery and plates and cups. Our house was really cue. The bedroom was duck egg blue with wooden floors and furniture. The kitchen had a black and white floor with cream walls. It was sleek but homely at the same time. Eve had even bought some flowers and a vase and they were displayed on the table which Shane and Michael had set up earlier.

"Who's hungry?" Eve shouted as she walked in holding a paper bag.

"Me and bump!" I told her as i took the bag and bought it into the living room. "Give a disabled women a hand" i told Michael and he helped me sit on the floor.

"You're milking your situation slightly." Michael said as he gave meal chicken burger out of the bag.

"No why would i do that?" I asked in my best southern bell accent. "I'm just a lil' nice pregnant women."

"Piss off Danvers" Shane said to me as he ate. "You are not a little nice women"

"Hey!" I acted hurt. "You can't be mean to me for I am with child"

"I got to get pregnant" Eve sighed and ate a chip. Michaels reaction was priceless. We all burst out laughing.

"Get ready Mikey" i winked at him.

We unpacked as much as we could before Eve and Michael left.

"I am exhausted." I put my head on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Shane" he said sarcastically.

I hit his arm and snorted.

"You know, we have the house to our selfs" He kissed my nose.

"I think thats how we got into this situation" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me up and carried me up the stairs.

We'd unpacked everything we needed to go to bed earlier so we brushed our teeth and went to bed.

"Wheres my pillow?" I asked him. It was one of those pregnancy pillows which helps you get comfortable.

"I don't remember seeing it." He said as he took his top off. "I'll be your pillow."

I ended up sleeping with my arm and leg over Shane that night.

The next morning I woke up and Shane was awake caressing my arm.

"Good morning gorgeous" He kissed my cheek.

"Morning" I replied.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm good thank you. I slept really well."

"Same. I might be your pillow more often."

I got dressed in a red maternity dress and tied my hair up in a bun on the top of my head.

"Four pancakes?" Shane asked as i took another one from the pile we made. "Is that not a personal record?"

"I'm so hungry." I said sipping orange juice.

"We're going to have a baby with a huge appetite" Shane laughed. "I'm going to start the unpacking."

"Okay, i'll wash up." I told him. I picked up our plates and glasses and filled up the sink. I filled it with warm soapy water. Before I could put my fingers in the water I felt a pain in my stomach. I ignored it thinking it was just a kick but shortly later i felt another one.

I took a few deep breaths but screamed when my water broke.

"Shane" I called as i supported my weight on the kitchen worktop.

He came running in holding a power drill which he put down and took me to a hospital.

**Shane p.o.v**

"You can do it babe" I told her as i wiped a tear and let her crush my hand.

"I can't. I can't do it." She panted.

"Claire, one last push and you'll have your baby." The doctor told her. With a loud cry Claire pushed. She crushed my hand but with the excitement of meeting our baby i didn't feel the pain. I heard our baby's cries and I couldn't stop the tear rolling down my cheek.

"Its a girl" The doctor handed me our baby once she cut the cord. Claire looked exhausted but the smile on her face was full of pride. What are you gonna name her?"

"Ava Alyssa Collins." claire said. I passed Claire her daughter and kissed her cheek.

"She's beautiful" I said aloud. "Just like her mother."

Claire laughed even though she was crying through happiness. They weighed our new born baby and she was six pounds. She was two weeks early but she was just heavy enough. "Could you wait outside please Mr. collins so we can clean your wife up."

I picked up our beautiful daughter and carried her outside. She had blonde turfy hair with the most gorgeous blue eyes.

"We have someone to meet you" I said as i opened the waiting room Eve and Michael were in.

"Oh my god!" Eve cried as she took her. "She looks like her mummy and daddy."

"She's gorgeous Shane." Michael told me as he put his hand on my shoulder. "What are you gonna name her?"

"Ava Alyssa Collins." I told them. Claire and I had talked about it the other week and agreed on it.

"Auntie Eve is going to spoil you so much!" Eve said as she kissed Ava's head.

"Hey thats my job!" I told the with a fake hurt even though I was ecstatic.

** Just under two years later**

"I love you, you love me, we're a happy family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too" i sung to Ava as i swung her from side to side.

She giggled and i sat her on the floor next to Claire. Ava at 20 months old was adorable. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail right on the top of her head and her eyes were the bluest i'd ever seen.

Claire and Eve had bought her loads of clothes so she always looked cute. Today she was in a pink tutu with sparkly tights and a pink top.

Claire had lost all her baby weight and had a hair cut so it was shoulder length. She looked as stunning as ever. When she was with Ava she looked so happy.

Our relationship was as good as ever as we were strong. What ever had happened between us was the past. My future was with Ava and Claire.

The end

xxx


End file.
